Sailor Scouts shouldn’t ever meet a Pokemon!
by SailorCrow
Summary: Warning: this story shows what happens when Sailor Moon and the other scouts meet Pokemon!!


Sailor Scouts shouldn't ever meet a Pokemon!  
  
By: Sailor Crow (psst read my other story please!)  
  
±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±±± (hehe lol a fence!)  
  
The scouts are in a park happily  
  
Usagi: ow why did you throw the ball at my head Rei??  
  
Rei: it proves your not so stupid!  
  
Usagi: Reeiiiiii!!!  
  
*Usagi chases Rei*  
  
*Everyone except Rei and Usagi sweatdrop*  
  
*Ash, Misty, Brock, and Pikachu walk into the park*  
  
Minako: Who are those people?? Look at the funky looking human they have!  
  
Chibi Usa: Its not a person it's a cute little animal!  
  
*Usagi stops chasing Rei*  
  
Usagi: I don't know but it looks like they have food!  
  
Makoto: Probably not as good as mine!  
  
*Everyone walks over to Ash, Misty, and Brock*  
  
*Chibi Usa grabs Pikachu and starts to hug him*  
  
Chibi Usa: your such a cute little animal aren't you!  
  
*Pikachu shocks Chibi Usa*  
  
Chibi Usa: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah  
  
Makoto: I see you have food there may I try some *mumbles something about it not being as good as hers*  
  
Brock: yeah sure here  
  
*Brock hands Makoto a chocolate chip cookie*  
  
*Makoto takes a bite into it*  
  
Makoto: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
*Everyone stares at Makato*  
  
Makoto: It can't be it just can't its better then my chocolate chip cookies!  
  
*Makoto sits on the ground crying*  
  
Ami: uh yeah…. At least no one here is as smart as me!  
  
Minako: hey look I found a leaf. Wow what a surprise that a leaf would be out in a park with tons of trees  
  
*Ami slaps Minako*  
  
Ami: you're so stupid!  
  
Minako: am not!  
  
Ami: fine then what color bow do you wear every day?  
  
Minako: Green! Duh what other color would I wear?? Green is the only color I ever wear!  
  
Ami: I was wrong you're an idiot!  
  
Minako: yup I know!  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Usagi: sooooooo what do kind of animal is that? *points to Pikachu*  
  
Ash: it's a pokemon haven't you ever seen a pokemon? There like everywhere!  
  
Usagi: They are not!!  
  
Minako: waaaaaaah that weird looking person hurt my toe!!  
  
Ami: how is that possible that it hurt your toe if you didn't even touch Pikachu??  
  
Chibi Usa: waaaaaaaaaaaah it electrocuted me!!  
  
*Makoto stops crying*  
  
Makoto: It what??  
  
Chibi Usa: electrocute me!  
  
Makoto: okay no one uses electricity for a power except me!!  
  
Pikachu: pika pi pika!! (wanna bet?)  
  
Makoto: yeah!  
  
Rei: how do you understand that thing?  
  
Minako: hey ash can we fight your weird looking creatures?? Huh can we huh huh huh???  
  
Ash: yeah I guess but there more for pokemon battles but if you want I guess you could.  
  
Minako: yay we get to fight other people that have powers.  
  
Ami: there not people! There POKEMON!!!  
  
Minako: People!  
  
Ami: POKEMON!  
  
Minako: PEOPLE!!!!  
  
Rei: guys just cool it! If we're going to fight them we should transform.  
  
Ami: REI SHUT UP!!!  
  
Rei: fine! I'll transform alone then!  
  
1 ~Mars Star Power, Make up!!! ~  
  
Minako: hey wait for me!  
  
2 ~Venus Star Power, Make up! ~  
  
Makoto: he used electricity no but me does that!  
  
3 ~Jupiter Star Power, Make up!! ~  
  
Chibi Usa: hey don't I wanna fight too!  
  
4 ~Moon Prism Power, Make up! ~  
  
Usagi: me too!!!  
  
~Moon Cosmic Power Make up!~  
  
Ami: well I guess I have nothing else to do!  
  
~Mercury Star Power, Make up!~  
  
Everyone except for the pokemon people: We are the Sailor Scouts, Champions of Love and justice, in the name of the moon we shall punish you!  
  
Sailor Moon: or just fight you a little cause there's no reason to punish you  
  
Sailor Mars: yay you actually used your brain Odango Atama  
  
Sailor Moon: don't call me that!!  
  
Sailor Jupiter: there is something to punish them for they used electricity and only I use that!  
  
Sailor Mercury: yeah whatever Makoto  
  
*Tuxedo Mask appears to help as always*  
  
Ash: uh yeah Pikachu, Charizard I choose you I guess.  
  
Misty: I choose you Goldeen!  
  
Brock: I choose you Vulpix!  
  
Jupiter: your going to pay Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: pika! (oh yeah!)  
  
Jupiter: Sparkling Wide Pressure!  
  
*Jupiter throws lightning stuff at Pikachu*  
  
*Pikachu uses thunder shock*  
  
*Pikachu and Jupiter both get shocked*  
  
Chibi Moon: aww Vulpix your so beautiful I want to take you home!!  
  
*feeds Vulpix some of her Sugar hearts and then hugs her*  
  
Mars: Burning Mandala!  
  
Charizard: Charrrrr  
  
*Mars shoots fire at Charizard*  
  
*Charizard uses flame thrower and the flames spin around Mars*  
  
Mercury: Shine Aqua Illusion!  
  
*Mercury throws water at Goldeen*  
  
*Goldeen shoots Mercury with water gun*  
  
*A jynx appears out of nowhere and it kisses Venus*  
  
Venus: I'm the only one that uses love attacks!  
  
*Venus Love Me Chain!*  
  
*wraps her chain around Jynx*  
  
Jynx: Jynx!!!  
  
*Jigglypuff jumps out of a bush*  
  
Misty: hey look its Jigglypuff!  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly?  
  
Sailor Moon: hi Jigglypuff your so puffy looking hahahaha like a marshmallow  
  
Jigglypuff: Jiggly!!! *becomes mad and blows up like a balloon like she normally does*  
  
Misty and Ash: uh oh!  
  
*Misty and Ash put earplugs on*  
  
*Jigglypuff starts to sing*  
  
*Misty puts earplugs in everyone's ears*  
  
*Sailor Moon pulls them out*  
  
Sailor Moon: I want to hear it!  
  
*Jigglypuff stops singing and then walks away*  
  
*Everyone takes earplugs out*  
  
Misty: you do know that was Jigglypuff's sleep song don't you? It makes you fall asleep  
  
Mercury: well I guess that's one thing that won't make Sailor Moon fall asleep!  
  
Brock: oh they're all so beautiful I love them all!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon is mine not yours mine!!  
  
Brock: there so beautiful!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Sailor Moon is mine!!!  
  
Brock: I love them all!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: SAILOR MOON IS MINE!! NOT YOURS MINEEEEEE!!  
  
*Misty pulls Brock away by holding onto his ear*  
  
Brock: they're all so beautiful!!  
  
Misty: calm down lover boy! -_-;  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I SAID SAILOR MOON IS MINE!!  
  
Misty: shut up already he didn't say anything about him liking Sailor Moon the most!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: well he should she's the best and she is MINE!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: aaaaah no I got a boo boo from the thorns on my rose!  
  
Sailor Moon: awwwwww my little Mamo-chan got a boo boo  
  
Tuxedo Mask: uh huh! I need a kissy!  
  
*Sailor Moon kisses Tuxedo Mask's finger*  
  
Sailor Moon: all better!  
  
Ash: well I guess we should go this has been way to weird! Pikachu, Charizard return!  
  
Misty: Goldeen return!  
  
Brock: Vulpix return!  
  
*The scouts detransform*  
  
Minako: aaaah what happened to the weird looking people  
  
Ami: FOR THE LAST TIME THEY WEREN'T PEOPLE THEY WERE POKEMON!!  
  
Minako: oh I get it they were whales! ^-^ it makes sense why they looked so weird  
  
Ami: I GIVE UP!! Why do I bother with such stupid people!  
  
*Ami walks away with a suitcase that suddenly appeared*  
  
*Ash, Misty, and Brock walk out of the park*  
  
Rei: that was weird!  
  
Usagi: what was?  
  
Rei: those people and their pokemon!  
  
Usagi: What people? What pokemon?  
  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
  
Rei: I guess you won't get any smarter!  
  
Chibi Usa: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah I want my Vulpix  
  
Makoto: I was winning!!  
  
Tuxedo Mask: aaaaaaaaaah I broke my rose!!  
  
Minako: hey look I found a nickel! I'm going to name it Bob!  
  
Usagi: I'm confused!  
  
*They scouts and Tuxedo Mask walk out of the park*  
  
The End!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Moral: never let the pokemon world mix with the sailor one! Everyone thing gets even worse then before! LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crow: hey wasn't that weird!! I wonder if Mamoru noticed that he is still Tuxedo Mask! 


End file.
